This R25 application seeks to renew our clinical research training program in psychiatric genetics. The overall aim of the proposed training program is to fill a gap in the post-doctoral training opportunities available in clinical research. Currently, it is difficult for a young scientist to acquire a focused training in psychiatric genetics. There are many excellent training programs that focus on components of the psychiatric genetics curriculum, but few that provide complete training in all areas of this discipline. This is due, in part, to the multidisciplinary nature of the field. Thus, to help fill this gap, we have created a multidisciplinary post-doctoral training program to provide promising young mental health clinicians with the tools needed to pursue clinical research in psychiatric genetics. The Executive Director of this training program has worked in the field of psychiatric genetics for over three decades, and has created an extensive research infrastructure that has brought together a variety of independent investigators who have long collaborated together in productive efforts to understand the genetic basis of psychiatric disorders. The training and development of new investigators has always been a cornerstone of our collective efforts. In the current application, we seek to continue our commitment to preparing future generations of independent researchers in this multidisciplinary and comprehensive environment. Specifically, the goals of the program are as follows: 1) Create a coherent didactic and experiential post-doctoral training program in psychiatric genetics; 2) Implement this training program using faculty from multiple disciplines, including psychiatry, psychology, statistical genetics, molecular genetics, behavioral genetics, neuropsychology, and neuroscience; 3) Train post-doctoral fellows in the ethical conduct of scientific research with special emphasis on the legal, ethical, and social issues raised by genetic studies; and 4) Evaluate this program by assessing the ability of trainees to attain the following goals: a) publication of one paper per year; and b) attainment of faculty positions after the post-doctoral experience.